comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-29 - Alien Dance Night
The Palladium Gardens are tonight being used as a shimmering Discoteq. Of course, this means that there's a giant glittering ball up on the ceiling spinning around that's somehow lightning up the entire, massive ampitheater over with such bright lights as to be nearly blinding, and the band up on the stage is currently doing a revue of "Dancing Queen" Starfire is indulging in what she loves. Namely getting attention as she dances and shakes to the music making a nearly seizure inducing display of stroboscopic light. Power Boy for his part is currently still new to the whole club scene, but tonight he's out trying the social thing. For once he's not in his costume. Instead he's wearing a simple blue t-shirt and black jeans. He's quietly sitting at a table drinking a coke. His attention on the dance floor. Karolina slips into the club alone, as Xavin is somewhere else. Maybe he is trying to get something done, but this leaves Karolina alone, so she hits the club in what is just usual attire for a late teen or young adult, having hidden her majesdanian form well away. Starfire is currently dancing and swaying then, not aware of anythign around her but the joy of attention, her figure shimmering and glowing ,almost as nice as the disco ball on the ceiling. Power Boy is as is usual during such social situations out of his depth. Apokolips never had disco's, it never had much dancing and it certainly didn't have clubs full of happy smiling people. Yet PB finishes his drink and rises, making his way towards the dance floor and Starfire. He signals for her attention as he approaches, signalling to see if she'd like a drink before he heads to the bar. Starfire gives a cheerful wave over at Power Boy, and mindful of the 'maintaniing a secret identity thing' beams cheerfully and radiantly over at him as she gives a very flippant wave in his direction, but remembers not to call him 'Friend Power Boy'. Karolina is somewhat carefully as she enters down the pit with all the dancing people, entering the dancing and moving herself through the mass slowly, following the tact of the music in her moves. Starfire floats along then, giving a gleeful wave over at friend POwer Boy, and then goes over to float upsides down, floating upwards towards the ceiling, her hair beginning to spread out from the static electricity. Power Boy moves through the crowd carefully. His focus is on getting to the bar and keeping his emotional state even while surrounded by so many people. Once he's finally made the bar he orders himself another coke. Karolina is in a small crowd of people soon, one of the guys trying to get into dancing with her. But of course she declines, trying to evade towards the bar - but the guy seems persistant and follows. Starfire gives a cheerful wave, "Hello flying beach girl!" While still floating around with her hair growing extremely, extremely big. Power Boy gets his drink and once more makes his way through the crowd. He happens upon Karolina and her admirer. He might not have true supersenses, but he does brush very close to them. He pauses a moment to look at the man in question. "It was my understanding that it's bad manners to continue pestering a lady who has declined a request in local culture?" He speaks up enough to be heard over the music, but he sounds perfectly casual otherwise. Karolina gives thesudden helper a slight smile, but the guy seems not to mind the talk too much "then'll better show her not to deny me not ever" the black guy claim, popping some kind of blue pill into his mouth. Starfire floats along, "Please stop bothering the nice flying beach girl. Or her Skrully will make you green. And it will not be very nice." STar floats over towards the duo. Power Boy sighs quietly as the other person pops the pill. "I would rather avoid violence. Everyone is currently enjoying themselves, I'd rather not change that." The joys of being an empath it would seem. "However if you feel the need to fight, I'll gladly oblige." Karolina glares at Starfire for some split seconds as she mentions the interrupted date earlier. Her Girlfriend was not with her. "just leave, ok?" she asks the pestering guy, but his face suddenly twitches as he sprouts a pair of sharp canines, which seem like made to suck blood - the same color his eyes turn "Not gonna happen honey..." he claims, jumping towards Powerboy to try and sink the new grown vampire teeth into the neck of him. Starfire takes a step back, quickly considering factors. Her eyes flash, and she calls out to Power Boy, "Engage him. I will prevent collateral damage." Starfire lets the stronger Titan who is better at Hand to Hand Combat engage over while she works at keeping the crowd out of the way, eyes flashing, "Get out of the way Beach Flying Girl!" As the man leaps for him, PB falls into a half crouch, his hand flashing out so fast that it doesn't even appear as a blur to human perceptions as he makes to grab the man by the throat. "Why is it every time I try to take an evening off I find myself attacked by monsters? Starfire, if you would be so kind as to clear some room?" Instead of leaving it is Karolina who clears the room with a circular barrier of starlight that expands around the fighting two "I have no idea. Must be Narrativum." she claims while the caught one tries to get that grabby arm into his gapping maw to try and take a bite. Starfire takes her mometn and clears the area, starting to whoosh people out of the immediate area away then with her flight, yanking them away and moving to clear the venue for fighting. Power Boy keeps his grip on the ma. His arm extended to hold his opponent as far from him as possible, while . "You might not believe it, but I'm doing you a favour. The last thing to bite me broke its jaw." He still sounds calm as he looks at the other man, he throws a quick jab at the man, the fist moving fast though it's pulled drastically, nothing that would cause long term harm to a human. Starfire has cleared out the area quickly, and moves over to back up Power Boy if necessary. Starfire's hands are glowing and held up, but not directly shooting at either yet. She's going to let Power Boy immobilize him while her eyes sweep the crowd in case the man has more friends with the same drug. The guy snarls and tries to pull through, but the short whak sends his eyes rolling before he goes KO. It's just some Drugs that made him fast and stuff, but no match to an Alien like Power Boy. Likely not even a match to any real powered one. And seemingly noone wants some beating or join in the fight, as noone does pop a pill. Or he is with noone. Karolina however shuts down the glowing barrier. "seems he has had enough." Starfire floats her way over towards the boy, "You are a bad man. For not letting her say no, and then attacking her. You will go to jail." with Power Boy still hopefully having him immobilized, Starfire will go to try and fingerflick his nsoe to leave him unconscious, having carefully gagued the force necessary. Nodding Power Boy keeps hold of the now unconscious criminal. "I suspect that he will be wanted for both drug use and attempted assault." He frowns thoughtfully. "I would suggest that we find out what it was he took, as it seemed to be related to the development of his powers." He places the man on the ground. "I wouldn't suppose that anyone has cable ties available?" Karolina shakes her head "nope, not have any here... but that should be enough... for now." she sais, relucantly creatuing a shimmering construct of starlight around the captive. "At least seems none of us is joe average..." she mutters then, looking over the crowd that holds a distance. Starfire flicks her fingers over, and the sound of sirens announces the arrival of the police, "Make sure that they can hold him for now." Her eyes flash. "I can offer to help escort him if necessary." Power Boy offers a nod to Karolina. "I'm Power Boy. It's good to meet you." Karolina quirks an eyebrow on the handle, extending a hand "Comeon, seriously? The crap with the secret identities? Dropped mine long ago. Karolina." Fade to Black